The use of games for teaching general music theory is known in the art. However, known music theory games are complicated, age-specific, and/or specifically directed to students having a certain level of understanding of music theory. In addition, known games fail to provide a music educator with the ability to assess the completeness of a student's understanding of the different musical concepts associated with proper performance of a music composition. Known games also fail to provide both (1) means for accurately identifying a particular music concept that a student misunderstands and (2) means for quickly improving the student's skills regarding that concept.
By the present application, it is recognized as desirable to provide a game and a method of playing a game that teach all aspects of music theory by individual category and according to different levels of skill. More specifically, it is desirable to provide a game and a method of playing a game that allow a music educator to accurately identify areas of weakness in a student's understanding of music theory. Such a game and method of playing a game must also provide means for quickly improving the student's understanding of the identified area of weakness.